


Message Hidden

by ritapeony



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Juventus Turin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritapeony/pseuds/ritapeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a story, based on my prediction that Lichtsteiner was first man to know Llorente was leaving. He received the message the night before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> I found out two were having coffee super near the P.N station.  
> sorry my English will be very bad. Please leave the comments or kudos if you liked this! :) I'm always looking for friends with same feeling.

Stephan couldn't figure out what he was told.  
The news ... Fernando Llorente leaving Juventus.  
That means that he's not going to be with Juve rest of this season, and season after, and probably everafter. The two were friends ,,, very close friends, since Fernando arrived Turin. Stephan helped him alot to settle into new environment.  
They didn't call each other "bro", show how they spent the time together on SNS like young players did. But they were always together close, even when Fernando started to look after Alvaro Morata. Stephan knew Alvaro needed Fernando's help like he did from Stephan. There weren't any jealousy to Alvaro at all. Stephan was happy to see youngstars are settling into team. 

Stephan knew how this world of football works. New players arrives, and then another players leave to another team. It's just happens, everyone have to face it, and not to get too nervous. He was doing it well with it.  
The news were told by person himsef. When he recieved the message, Stephan was at home, relaxing with his daughter Kim and new born son Noe. He was shocked like he never did. He was supposed to be a man who could handle anything.  
"where are you going?"  
Asked his wife Manuela, noticed Stephan was about go out.  
"Just for a walk. I'll be back soon."  
She knew the word meant nothing, but she just smiled and sent him off. Soon she heard husband's car driving out. Manuela was clever enought to see what he is facing for.  
It's difficult world. Many rules hard to understand, but there isn't any solution. They just have to deal with it.

\---

Hearing the door knock, Fernando realized he was sure about this visit. He didn't mean it, but he knew what Stephan will do if he send the message.  
Opened the door, and Fernando saw the man who he expected.  
"You should know what I am here for. For sending me a bad joke? right...?"  
Fernando could tell Stephan were in little panic. He looked normal, but he was able to notice by little differences.  
Knowing that wouldn't help ---- but Fernando smiled, to calm Stephan down.  
"Come in, I have alot to tell you too"  
The room was untidy in middle of the preparation. Fernando made Stephan to a seat on the couch. He looked uneasy, but Fernando's minds were already made up.  
"I am leaving. I'll be playing for Sevilla."  
SIlence occured. When he said the word to Stephan, it become more real to Fernando that he's going to leave.  
Leaving here means that he's not going to play with Stephan, can't celebrate the goal with him, you can't find Stephan complaining to refree, make the goal out of the cross balls, chat and laugh after the training, discuss plans for dinner together, saying ciao arriving to locker room.  
"... We all going to miss you, Fer. Especially Alvaro. Do he know this?"  
"No. You're first one to know"  
"You should..."  
"How about YOU, Stephan? You said that WE gonna miss me, but, how about YOU?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, why are you trying to hide your emotions?"  
"My emotions? I don't know what are you talking about. Why should I tell you about my feelings? You're leaving, that's it. Oh, actually I'm wishing you to do well at new place, but what else should I tell you?"  
"Is that TRUE? Is that what you really wanted to tell me? Coming all the way to my room in the evening?"  
"YES,"  
Suddenly Fernando felt alone, but soon, he recognized Stephan is feeling the same.  
Stephan knew what he said isn't true, and he was going to tell something different. But when he tried to tell all these feelings on Fernando, it made things more realistic. Starting to feel that they never see each other again. They knew that is stupid thing to think, but Stephan couldn't stop himself getting upset. He believed that there are more time to be spent together, but now he felt that time don't exist anymore.  
"Steph,"  
Said Fernando, touching Stephan's cheek with his big palm.  
"I will miss you. Steph, I'm starting to miss you already."  
and hug him tightly.  
"I don't want to leave you here. I wish if you could come with me."  
"Oh, you can't do that,"  
"I know, but this is how I feel, Steph. Now tell me yours"  
"Why are you doing all this..."  
Fernando couldn't hold anymore. He pressed his lips to Steph's and kissed him deeply. Fernando felt Stephan's arm around his body. Once he started to kiss, it was hard to stop. They wanted each other for long time, but they believed they were just good friends. Thinking that crush is something for young boys, and wouldn't happen for them.  
"What should I do, Fer"  
Stephan said, quietly. Wasn't in his normal way. Stephan always seems to be confident.  
"I can't imagine the anything without you."  
"Neither do I, "  
"Don't go. I can't believe I'm saying this."  
"Oh, Steph."  
Fernando's felt both sadness and happiness in his heart. Stephan never said something for himself. He always thought about others. He looked like a grumpy man, but he was kind to everyone. Fernando thought he could never be the first man to be in Stephan's mind, but now, he's mad alll because of Fernando.  
"Sorry, Steph. I'm really sorry"  
"You can't just go away like this...I will miss everything."  
"I will miss everything, too. We should be like this more early"  
Stephan kissed Fernando again. slow. Fernando couldn't say words, stare in his eyes. They could done more when it comes to this situation, but he ended up hugging each other tightly, and one more kiss.  
That was enough for them for now.

\---

Next day, Fernando left Turin. He still had many things in his room, but Steph knew somebody is going to take care of it.  
Stephan was last Juve man to meet Fer. He was surprised that Fer arranged the quick time to have a chat before the departure. They chatted like they always do and said little goodbyes, but Stephan still couldn't believe this transfers happened.

He took out the phone, and opened his Facebook.  
There are many farewell messages on the timelines in this time of the year, to the players leaving the clubs. You can't stay in one place, unless you're like Claudio Marchisio, but even he was loaned to different clubs in young ages.  
Stephan never posted the farewell messages on the Facebook. He send it personally. He only posted messages to SNS when Hitzfeld Retired the National team coach, but he's not actually a player.  
He picked picture with Fernando, taken just moment ago.  
He couldn't explain why, but he thought he should do the message thing for Fer. Stephan wrote the message, with both Italian and Swiss German, like he usually do when he posts.

The message went on the timeline.

It was crush. He couldn't stop it like young boys can't, and couldn't give it up.


End file.
